Riding in the Moonlight
by TheGyllenhadditctBlack
Summary: Cole Wilkinson., un gamin sans histoire qui mène une vie banale et monotone au sein de la réserve Quileute. Cependant, il se sent étrangement observé, chaque jour un peu plus. Il n'a jamais cru aux légendes de son peuple, qu'il juge depuis toujours tirées par les cheveux, mais il va apprendre à ses dépends que la vérité est toujours ce qui est le plus difficile à croire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous vous portez bien en ce jeudi pluvieux (là où je suis, du moins). C'est la première fiction que je poste sur ce site. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où m'est venue cette idée, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs années maintenant. J'ai toujours été fascinée par le peuple Quileute dans la Saga Twilight, je leur porte un plus grand intérêt qu'aux Cullen, mais ces derniers seront eux aussi exploités dans cette fiction.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le protagoniste de cette fiction n'apparaît pas dans l'oeuvre originale de Stephenie Meyer. C'est un personnage entièrement sorti de mon imagination. En effet, j'ai voulu exploiter « Tentation » en utilisant un autre point de vue que celui des Loups-Garous déjà existants. J'avais pensé réécrire le livre du point de vue de Paul, mais finalement j'ai abandonné cette idée. Tous les personnages originels du livre seront présents, et la trame de l'histoire sera entièrement respectée, il y aura simplement l'ajout de Cole et de son point de vue dans tout ceci, ainsi que des anecdotes de sa vie de part et d'autres.

Je tiens cependant à préciser que cette œuvre n'est nullement la mienne. Elle appartient à notre magnifique Stephenie Meyer, est sortie tout droit de son esprit, et continuera à nous faire rêver longtemps. Je ne fais que réécrire l'histoire avec un petit ajout de ma composition.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, j'accepte toute critique tant qu'elle est construite et permet de m'améliorer !

xoxo,

Thegyllenhaddictblack.

Chapitre 1 :

Il observait le fond de sa tasse de café comme s'il y cherchait désespérément le sens de la vie. Ou alors allait-il juste s'y endormir dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Cole tentait vainement d'émerger, mais comme chaque matin, cela était un projet très utopique. Principalement avec l'heure des plus matinales. Le soleil était à peine levé, il ne diffusait qu'une légère clarté d'un doux orange dans la cuisine, illuminant l'évier et le centre de la table où le jeune homme était installé seul. Ses parents dormaient encore paisiblement. Ils en avaient de la chance.

Par un effort immense, par un petit éclat de motivation, le lycéen empoigna sa boisson, et la termina à grandes gorgées, ne se souciant qu'à peine de la brûlure que cela provoqua dans sa bouche. Il jeta un léger coup d'oeil à la pendule accrochée au mur d'en face, et soupira lourdement, exprimant une nouvelle fois son ennui à l'idée de bouger.

Ce qu'il fit tout de même. Plus par obligation que par envie.

Cole faisait parti de ces adolescents, ou jeunes adultes, déprimés à la simple idée de se rendre en cours, de voir les têtes de ces profs qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde. (Oui, il exagérait à peine, surtout à six heures du matin). Enfilant donc sa veste, il empoigna sa besace et sorti à petits pas de souris de la maison, se doutant très bien qu'il était incapable de ne pas faire de bruit et qu'il avait probablement troublé le sommeil de ses géniteurs, tant son envie de silence s'était transformé en réunion de cachalot. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Cole inspira une profonde goulée de l'air froid qui vint se déposer sur son visage comme un jeté de glaçon. Cela eut au moins le don de le faire revenir sur terre. Bien réveillé, à présent, il commença à courir le long de la route, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, tenant son sac en bandoulière d'une main pour ne pas qu'il le gêne dans sa course folle qui n'avait finalement aucun sens puisqu'il était loin d'être en retard au lycée. Le jeune Indien aimait juste énormément faire cela tous les matins. Il n'habitait pas très loin de son établissement scolaire. Dix minutes à pieds, cinq minutes en voiture, pas plus quand il courrait. Il avait en effet une très bonne endurance, et une très bonne vitesse, ce qui lui était très profitable durant les cours de sport . Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentait le besoin de sprinter pour se rendre à l'école . Il avait besoin de se dépenser, de se sentir libre d'aller aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Une bien curieuse sensation, qui lui faisait malgré tout du bien.

Il s'arrêta donc, à peine essoufflé, sur le parking du lycée de la réserve, le parcourant du regard, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier, qu'il semblait ne pas trouver. Un froncement de sourcil vite échappé de son faciès et il sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un blanc qui contrastait furieusement avec sa peau basanée typique des Quileutes depuis des générations. C'était peut-être là le défaut de son peuple. Ils étaient presque tous similaires : les cheveux d'un noir charbonneux, les yeux d'une couleur très similaire, et la peau bronzée. Cole avait un physique plutôt atypique, quant à lui, si l'on pouvait définir ça ainsi. La couleur de son cuir chevelu était cuivrée, tirant sur le noir, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu comme on en voyait rarement à la réserve. Ces mêmes prunelles que sa mère trouvait magnifiques.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de ses trois amis, assis près de la voiture de l'un d'entre eux, l'air en passionnante discussion sur le bal qui n'aurait pourtant lieu qu'en fin d'année. Lorsque ses compères remarquèrent son arrivée, ils stoppèrent toute conversation et se redressèrent, l'air heureux de le voir, comme toujours. Ils étaient très proches depuis la maternelle, ces quatre là.

« Salut, Cole ! » Lancèrent-ils à la cantonade.

L'intéressé eut un léger sourire, avant de leur répondre par un vague signe de main. Son meilleur ami, Andrew, le considéra un instant, l'air déprimé.

« Non mais regarde toi » lâcha-t-il, las. « Tu es devenu un vrai géant. Tu as quoi dans les gênes, au juste ? »

Cole, en effet, dépassait ses trois camarades, déjà d'une taille parfaitement respectable, d'une bonne tête. Il avait ce genre de carrure que l'on définirait par digne de celle d'un joueur de rugby pratiquant ce sport depuis des années. Et pourtant, il ne s'entretenait jamais pour cela, ce qui avait le don de déprimer ses amis encore plus.

« Feras-tu donc la même remarque tous les matins, Andrew ? » lança Alek en le dévisageant par dessus ses lunettes, ses longues mèches brunes lui tombant devant les yeux.

Maxym, lui, se contenta de le regarder en levant ses prunelles charbonneuses vers ciel. Il était presque aussi grand que Cole, mais sa carrure d'endive ne jouait pas en sa faveur la plupart du temps. Il avait la silhouette dégingandé et les cheveux presque entièrement rasés. Il demeurait toutefois le plus sage de ce quatuor, d'un calme exaspérant et un sourire malicieux toujours accroché au visage. Son sérieux permettait bien souvent de freiner les ardeurs de ses comparses un peu trop du genre à enchaîner conneries sur conneries. Il les poussa d'ailleurs à se rendre en cours d'un bon coup de pieds aux fesses sous le protestations bruyantes de Cole et Andrew, s'accordant tout deux sur le fait que le professeur de maths était un véritable crétin.

–-

Maintenant assis à une table très bien placée et minutieusement choisie du réfectoire pour avoir une vue sur l'arrivée de tout le monde, le Wilkinson dévorait son plat avec un appétit digne de celui d'un ogre en manque. Andrew et Alek le dévisageant d'un air dégoûté tandis qu'il aspirait une longue bouchée de ses spaghettis. Il leur sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se replonger vers son assiette avec conviction. Il ne manqua cependant pas au passage le visage soucieux de Maxym, concentré sur son portable, probablement à envoyer des SMS.

« Qu'est'che qui che pache Maxchym ? » prononça difficilement Cole, la boucle pleine d'une nouvelle bouchée de pâtes. « T'as l'air un sh'peu chouchieux. Un ch'problème? »

L'intéressé releva un visage sceptique vers son ami. Il avait les sourcils froncés, un pli apparent sur le front. Il n'était définitivement pas dans son assiette, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Cole lui lança un regard des plus insistants, bien décidé à avoir la réponse à sa question. Maksym le considéra durant une longue et interminable minute.

« Tout dépend du point de vue. Je pencherais effectivement sur un problème, mais il ne nous concerne pas directement. Adrian vient de me dire que la secte avait encore fait des siennes. »

Cole faillit en recracher son verre d'eau, tandis qu'Andrew et Alek cessaient tout conversation à propos du football et du match qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Un silence de plomb s'installa sur cette table d'ordinaire si ambiancée. « La secte » était le nom qu'ils donnaient à la bande Sam Uley, ce type autrefois si sympathique qui avait mal tourné pour on ne savait quelle raison.

« Qui ? » Demanda alors Alek, qui regardait à travers la salle si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait était effectivement porté disparu, s'étant mystérieusement mis à sécher les cours lui aussi pour ne réapparaître dans les rues que derrière Sam Uley.

« Paul Yiruma » répondit Mak'.

Cole écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du nom. Il devait bien avouer que de tous les élèves du lycée de la réserve, il s'attendait à ce que n'importe qui rejoigne Sam, sauf Paul. L'un des types les plus populaires du lycée, bien connu pour ses talents avec un ballon, pour son appétit vorace, pour ses moqueries incessantes et ses sautes d'humeur souvent dévastatrices. Le jeune Indien n'avait discuté qu'une seule fois avec la « victime » du mois, mais il lui avait paru fort sympathique et impossible à convaincre de rejoindre ce genre de … clan ? Et pourtant. L'adolescent ne semblait pas le seul à en être étonné, à en juger par les visages effarés d'Andrew et Alek tournés vers celui, plus sombre mais néanmoins posé, de Maksym.

« Qui sera le prochain ? Lançons les paris » lança sombrement Cole.

« Ne rigole pas avec ça. Ils pourraient jeter leur dévolu sur l'un d'entre nous ! » Lança son meilleur ami en le fusillant du regard.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi. Nous ne sommes ni populaires, ni riches, ni quoi que ce soit. Je doute que nous puissions l'intéresser. »

« On ne sait jamais. Il vaut mieux faire attention, qui sait ce dont ces types sont capables pour emberlificoter quelqu'un. » intervint sagement Maksym.

« Il n'a pas tort. Mais qu'Uley ne compte pas sur moi. » déclara Alek. « Vous serez là au match de Seattle, vendredi prochain ? »

Le changement de sujet fut le bienvenu, bien que les regards se tournaient certaines fois vers la table où Paul Yiruma mangeait chaque jour. Son groupe d'amis était là. Mais sans lui.


	2. Chapter 2

« La bande de Sam a réussi à avoir Paul Yiruma ! » était une rengaine qui fut entendue des tas et des tas de fois durant le reste de la semaine. Au point que Cole commençait à s'en agacer. Il en avait plus qu'assez que l'on donne à la secte un intérêt qu'elle ne devrait pas mériter. Pour lui, plus on s'attardait sur les activités de Uley, plus celui-ci prenait de l'importance. Ainsi, la facilité qu'il aurait par la suite à embarquer les gens dans son drôle de gang n'en serait que plus évidente. Aussi, chaque fois que l'un de ses amis (bien souvent Andrew, d'ailleurs) abordait le sujet, le Wilkinson lui jetait un regard mauvais, coupant court à toute discussion. Il ignorait pourquoi cela l'affectait autant, Cole serait bien incapable de répondre si on le lui demandait. Il devait bien avouer que la présence de Sam le rendait nerveux. Il le trouvait… Effrayant, intimidant. Il pourrait trouver tout un tas d'adjectifs du même acabit pour le définir. L'Indien ne l'avait pourtant croisé que deux trois fois dans des lieux plus qu'ordinaires, mais le regard étrange qu'il lui avait lancé chaque fois n'avait pas manqué de lui hérisser le poil. Il s'était demandé si le grand Gourou lui portait un quelconque intérêt et s'il devait se méfier de lui, mais cela faisait bien un mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu, et il s'était raisonné : Sam Uley n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ce qui, en soit, était des plus positifs et avait permis à Cole de dormir à nouveau sur ses deux oreilles.

Cependant, que Paul adère aux pratiques inconnues de Sam Uley avait eut le don de réveiller ses angoisses sourdes qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer pour ne pas sombrer dans la paranoïa. Il ne gagnerait rien de bon à s'inquiéter à ce propos. Il n'avait confié cela à personne, pas même à Andrew, qui avait pourtant bien remarqué que quelque chose tourmentait son ami. Il ne manqua pas de lui faire la remarque, un samedi, alors qu'il venait le chercher pour qu'ils fassent tout deux un tour sur la plage de La Push.

« _A quoi tu penses depuis quelques jours ? Je te sens distant et fermé. Je te jure, tu me fais flipper, t'es jamais comme ça d'ordinaire._ » Lui lança-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Andrew ne manqua pas de remarquer la soudaine raideur de Cole à sa question. Cela ne fit que le conforter dans ses suppositions : Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il était bien déterminé à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il détestait voir son meilleur ami dans un état de végétation si intense, lui qui était si énergique d'ordinaire. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, les pupilles brillantes de colère, qui firent reculer le jeune homme bien trop curieux.

« _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je vais très bien. Et si on marchait, maintenant ?_ » Répondit l'Indien aux yeux bleus en reniflant avec dédain, tournant le dos à Andrew, se remettant à marcher à grand pas pour descendre sur la plage sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures.

Son compère le suivit avec peine. Il était loin de posséder la carrure de Cole. Ce dernier avoisinait le mètre quatre vingt dix, alors que lui approchait avec peine le mètre soixante quinze. Le plus surprenant dans cette histoire, c'était probablement que le Wilkinson avait poussé comme une véritable asperge en seulement quelques mois. Cette croissance accélérée avait pris de surprise tout le monde. Alek avait taquiné Cole, un jour, en lui expliquant qu'il avait probablement les mêmes hormones que les femmes enceintes, et que la testostérone était mauvaise pour la santé. Il n'en avait récolté qu'une légère claque à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Maksym, à la grand hilarité des deux autres.

« _Je m'inquiète, tu sais._ » avoua Andrew d'un air contris.

« _Je peux te jurer que ça va._ » Répondit Cole d'une voix plus douce.

Ils marchèrent dans un silence pesant. L'Indien aux yeux bleus semblait loin, plongé dans ses pensées. Qu'elles soient positives, ou au contraire déprimantes, il était impossible de le deviner sur son visage. Impossible, sans la moindre expression. Mais Andrew crut voir une étrange lueur dans les yeux cristallins de son ami, qui disparut bien vite. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole, coupant abruptement la quiétude.

« _Tu es au courant du conseil qui aura lieu ce soir ?_ »

« _Oui. Il se passe chez les Clearwater, c'est cela ? A propos du départ des Cullen ? Ton père y sera ?_ »

Andrew parlait d'un ton léger, à présent. Il était content que Cole ait enfin ouvert la bouche de lui-même pour lancer la conversation. Il s'imaginait que le Wilkinson commençait enfin à se débrider, à redevenir le jeune homme dynamique qu'il était depuis toujours. Mais le ton lugubre qu'il employa réduit sa joie en une poussière piétinée.

« _Oui. Il y sera. Tout comme Sam Uley. Et je dois m'y rendre, moi aussi, pour m'amuser avec les enfants de ce bon vieux Harry, qu'il dit. Il me prend encore pour un gosse de cinq ans ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller._ »

La dernière phrase fut prononcée avec une faiblesse qui laissa enfin apparaître les angoisses de Cole. Andrew comprit immédiatement et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, ne doutant pas de ses convictions et de sa confiance aveugle en son camarade.

« _T'inquiète. Approche pas ce con, reste avec Seth. Je ne te garantie pas que Leah soit d'une bonne compagnie. C'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?_ » Cole acquiesça à la question de son ami. « _Ton père est membre du conseil des anciens, qui vouent une admiration incompréhensible au gourou, je te le concède, mais il ne t'obligera pas à l'approcher si tu ne veux pas. Envoies des sms pendant la soirée, on parlera un peu !_ »

Le Wilkinson acquiesça faiblement, avant de finalement retrouver le sourire à la perspective de ne pas être seul durant cette soirée. S'il ne voulait pas être approché par Sam Uley, il ne le serait pas, il en était convaincu. Il ne doutait pas de lui.

Son père était d'une sérénité irritante, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en voiture vers la maison de la famille Clearwater. A sa plus grande surprise, sa mère était venue, elle aussi, pour discuter cuisine avec Sue, la femme de Harry, très probablement. Ainsi, toute la famille se rendait au Conseil des Anciens pour Dieu sait quelle raison. Cole s'enfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras, ruminant à la simple idée de voir… le type qu'il ne voulait pas croiser. Surtout pas en ce moment. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si Paul et Jared seraient là, comme toujours, au garde à vous derrière Sam comme des chiens fidèles derrière leur maître. Il posa la question au Paternel Wilkinson, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son mutisme, qui durait depuis plus d'une heure.

« _Oui, ils seront là, mais resteront à l'extérieur de la salle de Conseil. Cela ne les concerne pas, seul Sam pourra assister à la session._ » répondit son père, avec un tel ton admiratif à la prononciation du prénom de ce sale type que Cole grommela un juron inaudible avant de retomber dans son silence délibéré.

Son visage se ferma encore plus encore quand il constata la présence de la suite de Sam devant la maison, l'air en passionnante discussion sur un sujet dont Cole se foutait. Il évita plus que tout de les regarder quand il sortit de la voiture, mais il sentit le regard de Paul et Jared sur lui. Et seulement lui. Il sentit son coeur de serrer. Quoiqu'il dise, tous ces coups d'œil étranges l'affectaient énormément. Bien évidemment, lorsque la petite famille passa devant le salon, Cole nota la présence de Sam, et il tourna immédiatement la tête vers les escaliers, lâchant très rapidement qu'il allait trouver Seth dans sa chambre. Il connaissait exactement l'emplacement de cette dernière pour être venu plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était enfant dans cette agréable maison. Il toqua, et le jeune Clearwater, âgé d'un petit 14 ans maintenant, lui ouvrit automatiquement la porte.

La soirée ne fut pas aussi horrible qu'il l'aurait cru. Il s'était même plutôt bien amusé avec Seth, et avait adressé un sourire charmeur Leah quand elle était entrée dans la pièce pour leur demander de faire moins de bruit avec un ton féroce. Ce à quoi il n'avait eu un réponse qu'un sourire mauvais. Il regretta presque que son père l'appelle pour qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Pour un gamin, Seth avait beaucoup de discussion. Ils avaient parlé de tout, malgré leur trois ans de différence. La bonne humeur de Cole s'envola vite quand il constata la présence du Gourou à côté de Billy Black, et que leurs regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui. Insistants, effrayants. Cole déglutit, attrapa sa veste et sortit précipitamment, soulagé de voir que Paul et Jared avaient pris congé. Ainsi, Sam ne l'avait pas oublié du tout, et lui portait toujours le même regard. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Qu'il rejoigne sa bande de malades, peut-être ? _Il peut toujours crever_ , pensa le jeune Indien avec amertume.


	3. Chapter 3

La soudaine tonne de devoirs que les professeurs s'étaient mis à donner chassa, au moins pour un temps, le souvenir de cette soirée plus qu'étrange. De ce… Non, ces regards insistants. Cole avait été assez chamboulé par cette nuit de Conseil. Le soudain changement d'attitude de son père à son égard n'était pas non plus pour le rassurer. Il avait préféré ne pas en parler, que ce soit à Andrew, Alek ou encore Maksym. Peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque, mais il avait sincèrement l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Que tout ceci cachait un truc plus gros que ce que les Anciens voulaient laisser paraître avec leurs réponses évasives. Le Wilkinson donnerait cher pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de « la secte », ce qui motivait Uley et ses sbires, en quelque sorte. Mais l'idée de se mettre à jouer les Sherlock Holme ne le tentait pas plus que cela, et il se contentait donc de vivre comme il le faisait ordinairement. Le mont de travail en plus, s'entend. Même la curieuse disparition d'Embry Call auprès de Jacob Black et Quil Ateara ne lui sauta pas aux yeux. A moins qu'il ne souhaite tout simplement pas se poser de questions à ce propos.

Sa vie ne consistait qu'en un vague schéma répétitif depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Lycée, manger, dormir, travailler, et ainsi de suite. Il pourrait probablement qualifier tout ceci de monotone, d'ennuyeux, si vivre dans ce cycle interminable ne l'arrangeait pas, dans le fond, pour fuir les évidences qui ne cessaient de lui sauter au visage comme un bac d'eau gelé.

Les choses commencèrent réellement à dégénérer lorsqu'il tomba malade.

C'était du moins ce que sa mère en avait conclu, lorsqu'il était rentré du lycée, un jour. En le frôlant, elle avait constaté l'incandescence de sa peau et avait quelque peu paniquée. Cole n'avait pas eu le temps de dire qu'il se sentait bien, qu'il n'était pas malade et que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'il s'était retrouvé au lit avec une bouillotte, un pot de soupe et des médicaments à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, pour son plus grand déplaisir, car il fallait bien avouer que les 90 % avaient un goût de pisse de chat. C'était à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien mettre dedans pour obtenir un arôme aussi infect à la fin. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir l'idée de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, elle n'aurait pas constaté cette « fièvre » et ne l'aurait pas forcé à rester sous la couette. Mais les regards inquiets de sa génitrice avaient eu raison de lui. Cette dernière ne cessait d'ailleurs de le réprimander pour rester torse nu, étant donné son état, et il lui répondait toujours qu'il avait trop chaud. Etait-ce un symptôme de cette soudaine hausse de température ? Probablement. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait absolument pas froid et ne circulerait pas dans la maison avec une doudoune et quatre pulls comme semblait le vouloir la femme de la famille. Le père de Cole, quant à lui, ne semblait nullement s'en soucier. Les regards qu'il jetait à son fils étaient impénétrables, bien qu'il lui arrivait de demander à son fils s'il se sentait bien. Ce à quoi ce dernier répondait, encore et toujours, pas l'affirmative.

Il passa ainsi un week-end enfermé, à sa plus grande déception, tout comme à celle de ses trois amis, qui avaient projeté une sortie pour le samedi, et qui furent obligés d'annuler. La perspective de l'absence de leur camarade le lundi ne fut pas non plus pour les ravir. Cole avait été tenté de négocier avec sa mère, mais le simple fait de ne pas aller au lycée était tout de même une bonne occasion dont il se promis de profiter. Et il put le faire, au-delà de ses espérances, même, car Andrew décida de sécher les cours pour venir passer la journée avec son meilleur ami. Lors de leur accolade, il fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

« _Tu es bouillant, mec. Ta mère a raison. T'es sûr que ça va ?_ »

Cole soupira. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, si l'on oubliait les légères courbatures qui le tiraillaient depuis la veille, et un léger mal de crâne plutôt facile à ignorer si il ne se concentrait pas dessus constamment. Il ne pouvait cependant nier la température de son corps, puisque sortir dans le froid, le matin, pour aller chercher le courrier une fois sa mère partie au travail, lui faisait un bien fou, sans malgré tout le transformer en glaçon.

« _Oui, je me sens bien. Je t'assure. Je compte bien revenir au lycée demain, hors de question d'être absent plus longtemps, je passerais plus de temps à rattraper les cours qu'autre chose, si je profite de cette drôle de fièvre._ »

L'indien aux cheveux cuivrés avait lancé cette remarque sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais son compère le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Ce dernier lança d'ailleurs d'un ton un peu plus sombre :

« _Aaliyah sort avec ce crétin de Ylias. Tu étais au courant ?_ »

Cole se figea automatiquement à l'entente du prénom de la fille dont il était amoureux depuis la primaire, mais qui ne lui avait jamais prêté un intérêt plus qu'amical. Elle était très proche de lui, mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, de peur de franchir la « _friend zone_ », et de tout gâcher. Il aurait voulu insulter le type qui osait poser ses sales pattes sur elle, tout son être lui criait de le faire, mais il devait bien admettre qu'Ylias était l'un des garçons les plus gentils qu'il connaissait.

« _Non, je ne savais pas, mais tant mieux pour elle_ » murmura Cole d'un ton qui ne faisait que trahir sa déception.

Une désillusion d'autant plus grande car, dernièrement, il s'était fait tout un film dans sa tête sur le moment où il l'inviterait au bal, en fin d'année. Treize ans qu'il la connaissait. Dix qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Et il n'avait jamais eu le cran de faire quoi que ce soit, pas même le moindre câlin spontané, aussi amical fut-il. Andrew s'en voulut d'avoir abordé le sujet, et sortit de son sac deux boîtiers avec un sourire goguenard.

« _Allume la console. Tu vas voir un peu la pâté que tu vas te prendre, mon pote ! Je vais gagner ce coup-ci. Bon, bouge toi de là, je ne vais pas rester sur le pas de la porte. Et je peux même pas dire de forcer le passage, t'es un monstre, c'est impossible de te pousser. ALLEZ, FIZZZ._ »

Cole éclata de rire, et se décala pour laisser son meilleur ami entrer. Il était, comme à son habitude depuis trois jours, en jean et torse nu. C'est donc dans cette tenue plus que légère qu'il suivit Andrew jusqu'à sa chambre, souriant sur la promesse d'une bonne après midi.

Le retour au lycée fut plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son mal de crâne avait augmenté, tout comme ses courbatures. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, visiblement. Il avait l'impression d'être une espèce d'éclopé incapable de se mouvoir sans grimacer. Il se sentait légèrement oppressé. Les symptômes du virus qu'il avait choppé dieu sait où ne se manifestait-il que maintenant, alors qu'il se décidait à se bouger un peu ? En plus de tout ceci, la première chose qu'il vit, en arrivant le matin, fut Aaliyah dans les bras de son grand dadais, ses lèvres collées aux siennes, son sourire lui étant destiné. Cole eut un horrible pincement au coeur, et ne cessa de les fixer que lorsque Maxym le traîna par le bras pour l'attirer dans les couloirs, jusqu'à leur salle de biologie. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Indien aux yeux bleus, se souvenant de sa partenaire dans cette matière depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle serait, en quelque sorte, « à lui », pour au moins une petite heure, et cette simple pensée le consolait un peu, alors qu'il chassait le souvenir du visage heureux de celle qu'il aimait dans les bras de celui pour lequel elle avait visiblement craqué.

Vissé sur sa chaise, il l'attendait patiemment, le regard braqué vers la porte. Et lorsqu'elle entra, elle lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Aaliyah était l'une des seules « visages pâles » du lycée. Ses parents avaient en effet décidé d'emménager à la Réserve alors qu'elle était encore toute petite, jugeant que cet endroit était encore plus calme que Forks. Cole la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Il ne put que lui rendre son sourire, alors qu'il la détaillait. Ses yeux coulèrent vers les cheveux roux de la belle, tombant en longues anglaises au creux de son dos, puis sur ses pommettes recouvertes d'adorables tâches de rousseur, sa bouche pulpeuse et rosée, tout comme son nez fin, furent passés en revue, pour finir par le meilleur : ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes. Il n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux, et ne souhaitait les croiser nulle part ailleurs dans les orbites d'Aaliyah. Il était niais. Romantique. Amoureux. Niais, romantique, et amoureux. Pathétique, aux yeux d'Andrew.

« _Cole !_ » lança-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret près de lui et en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle semblait si heureuse de le voir que celui lui fit mal. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait pu avoir une chance avec cette flamboyante jeune femme s'il en avait eu le courage. Nouveau coup au coeur, plus puissant, cette fois. Et cela dû se lire sur son visage, car Aaliyah fronça les sourcils, une moue inquiète sur son joli visage.

« _Tout va bien ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu, et t'as pas l'air en forme._ »

Sa voix trahissait une véritable nervosité à l'idée qu'il puisse se sentir mal. Il sourit, et la pinça doucement et amicalement, avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

« _Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Bon, on bosse ?_ »

Elle acquiesca, bien que toujours soucieuse, de toute évidence. Mais cela s'estompa au fil des minutes, principalement à partir du moment où, discrètement, elle sortit son portable. Cole eut le temps de voir le nom d'Ylias affiché, avant qu'elle ne le range, avec un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres qui paraissaient si douces à Cole. Il se sentit extrêmement irrité.

« _C'était ton charmaaaant petit ami ?_ » cracha-t-il d'un ton si sec et mauvais qu'Aaliyah sursauta, écartant son œil du microscope, le regardant, ahurie.

« _Un problème ?_ » répondit-elle d'une voix amicale. Elle ne se doutait même pas qu'il puisse être jaloux.

« _Non, aucun._ »

Une horrible douleur lui vrilla soudainement le crâne, sa migraine atteignant un pic tel qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement, uniquement audible par sa voisine de table, heureusement, qui posa immédiatement la main sur celle de Cole, qui était maintenant posée sur sa tempe, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la souffrance.

« _Cole, ça va ? Tu trembles comme une feuille. Cole ?_ »

Elle répéta plusieurs fois son prénom, alors qu'il ne répondait pas. Il serra plus fort sa tête entre ses mains, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La douleur devenait insupportable.

« _J'ai… Trop… Chaud._ » fut tout ce qu'il put lancer, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée.

Sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être incandescente, il aurait voulu l'arracher, la jeter au loin, l'asperger d'eau pour apaiser le feu brûlant son épiderme. Dans un furieux réflexe venu des tréfonds de son esprit, le jeune Indien se leva en furie, courant vers la porte, abandonnant ses affaires sur la table, le cours, et tout ce qui allait avec, sous le regard choqué des élèves. Principalement ceux de Maksym et Aaliyah.

Et il courut. Encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, traversant le parking du lycée sans même s'en apercevoir. Il eut encore plus chaud. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait pu empirer depuis son départ de la salle de classe, mais il se leurrait. Il finit toutefois par s'arrêter, lorsqu'il fut chez lui, titubant jusqu'au canapé, sous le regard horrifié de son père. Monsieur Wilkinson comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, et se leva d'un mouvement précipité pour se jeter sur le téléphone. Cole n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait, s'installant dans une position que l'on pourrait définir comme foetale. Il ferma les yeux avec violence, serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi. Il entendit à peine les paroles de son père, ainsi que le claquement d'une porte au loin.

La nouvelle voix qui se fit entendre, en revanche, fit sortir Cole de sa lourde torpeur. _Pas lui_.

 _ **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre. Les choses intéressantes commencent enfin, j'ai envie de vous dire. Je ne souhaitais pas faire traîner les banalités de la vie de Cole en longueur, histoire d'avancer un peu en vue de tous les événements à prendre en compte dans Tentation ! Cette fiction serait interminable, sinon. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre crucial, j'aimerais réellement avoir vos impressions, j'ai pris énormément de temps sur ce chapitre 3**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seekoei : Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir donné ton avis. Je suis ravie. Je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai souris en voyant une review. Je me répète, mais un grand merci. Un avis bien construit et positif, que demander de mieux ? Je vais donc prendre le temps de répondre point par point.**_

 _ **Pour l'indien aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux bleus, je savais que ce serait un détail qui en surprendrait plus d'un ! =D C'était justement ce que je voulais. Que Cole possède des différences notables avec les autres loups de la meute qu'il va rejoindre. Une manière symbolique de signifier qu'il n'est pas du tout personnage de l'histoire originelle de Stephenie. Je suis que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais j'adorais cette manière de le montrer, j'ai voulu créer une sorte « d'albinos quileute » si on peut appeler ça comme ça ! XD Il ne faut juste pas faire attention à cela, c'est l'une de mes stupides exubérances de nouvelle auteure xD**_

 _ **J'aime également beaucoup cette petite fin, elle me donne envie d'écrire la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira tout autant que les autres chapitres ! Merci beaucoup aussi pour tous ces compliments ! Je m'efforce de ne faire que peu de fautes, mais je reste une jeune lycéenne et je ne suis pas infaillible, principalement parce que je n'utilise aucun autre correcteur que moi-même. Et que j'ai une mauvaise manie de ne pas me relire. Ce qui fait que… parfois des fautes passent, malheureusement.**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : métamorphose, en effet. Pour l'imprégnation, j'en prévois effectivement une, mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, pour ne pas te spoiler les passages importants, qu'ils soient prévisibles ou pas. Va-t-il s'imprégner d'Aaliyah, ou pas ? Qui sait ! :D Mais je compte attendre un peu avant de faire intervenir l'imprégnation dans l'histoire. Je ne veux pas faire un récit flash.**_

 _ **J'ai trop raconté ma vie, cette intro est bien trop longue, pardon XD Encore merci pour ta review ! 3**_

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Non. Il avait envie d'exploser. Au moins cette insupportable chaleur disparaîtrait comme elle était venue, et il n'aurait plus jamais à la subir. Cole voulait simplement rester là et attendre que cet enfer passe, mais même à ce petit moment de tranquillité, il n'avait pas droit. Parce qu' _il_ l'entendit, et ce fut le seul capable de le sortir de sa torpeur pour une raison qui était inconnue au Wilkinson. Sam Uley n'avait rien à faire ici, encore moins maintenant. Roulant sur le côté avec une difficulté inouïe, tombant entre la table basse et le canapé sur lequel il était pourtant installé quelques minutes auparavant, Cole eut toutes les peines du monde à se redresser, à se mettre debout sur ses jambes douloureuses, mais à la tristesse et la détresse qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs heures, s'ajoutait maintenant la colère. C'est grâce à cette hargne féroce qu'il put trouver la motivation de venir faire face à Sam. Peut-être que sa haine contre lui y était aussi pour quelque chose.

« _Dégage de là, fous le camp !_ »

Il ne parvint pas à hurler autre chose que cela, alors qu'il se sentait maintenant secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Ses oreilles sifflaient, le jeune indien avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que le gourou pouvait bien dire à son père. Dieu sait qu'il aurait pourtant voulu, rien que pour avoir une bonne raison de lui coller une bonne droite. Cela n'aurait peut-être pas soulagé le feu de son corps et la brûlure de sa peau, mais au moins la hargne qui le tenaillait depuis des semaines vis à vis de Sam s'en verrait apaisée. Ce dernier prit totalement Cole au dépourvu, en se retournant vers lui avec un regard empreint d'une sollicitude non feinte. Une attitude qui bloqua le Wilkinson dans ses envies de coups, alors qu'il poussait un gémissement lorsque la brûlure atteint sa tête, lui laissant le cerveau comme en feu. Cole sentit qu'on l'agrippait violemment et avec force par la nuque, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de protester étant donné la forte poigne, mais même s'il l'avait voulu, il ne l'aurait pas fait, et se laissa traîner. Il ne sut combien de secondes, de minutes ou d'heures s'écoulèrent alors qu'on l'emmenait il ne savait où, mais il sentit un violent coup de pied dans son dos, qui le fit basculer sur le sol, à plat ventre. La brûlure de son sang, de son corps, atteint un un point culminant, tout comme la douleur de ses muscles, lui arrachant un hurlement qu'il ne put contrôler, avant qu'un immense bruit de déchirure se fasse entendre et puis… Plus rien.

Il ne ressentait plus aucune souffrance. La température de son corps était redevenue normale, les courbatures intenses avaient totalement disparues. Il profita de cette plénitude pour ouvrir les yeux, pour la première fois depuis un bon dix minutes, et constata avec surprise qu'il était planté au beau milieu de la forêt. Etait-ce Sam Uley qui l'avait traîné ici ?

 _C'est moi effectivement._

Cole sursauta. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il en était certain. Il venait bel et bien d'entendre une voix qui n'était pas la sienne résonner dans sa tête comme s'il avait mis des écouteurs. C'était quoi encore ce bordel ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

 _Rien de grave, je te rassure._

 _Encore un qui va nous coller du fil à retordre, je le sens._

 _On peut le comprendre._

Le Wilkinson frissonna, et prit extraordinairement peur devant les images qu'il voyait. Des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, qui le concernaient pas. Etait-il en train de virer schizophrène ? C'était exactement ça. Il reconnaissait les symptômes. Il devait courir rejoindre son père, se faire soigner, il n'allait certainement pas rester avec les voix dans sa tête.

 _Calme toi, Cole. Tu n'es pas schizo._

Ce dernier n'écoutait cependant pas cette intonation qu'il jugeait venir des tréfonds mystérieux de l'enfer, et tenta de se relever, mais il se sentit trop… gros, déséquilibré, et il tomba comme s'il était en train de passer le casting d'un film qui s'appellerait « Bambi. ». Il baissa les yeux vers ses bras et ses jambes, par réflexe, et poussa un cri d'effroi devant les pattes poilues et énormes qui apparurent dans son champ de vision. Un cri qui ressemblait plus un jappement canin. Nom de dieu. Il fallait qu'il arrête les jeux vidéos, ses rêves en devenaient bizarres. Il lui fallait juste se réveiller maintegrrr. Attendez, « grrr » ? Cole releva les yeux vers la source du bruit, qu'il avait entendu au sein de sa tête dans une résonance désagréable, mais également grâce à ses fabuleuses oreilles, et constata la présence de quatre saloperies de loups devant lui. Immenses, imposants, à en faire pâlir un ours. Oh seigneur, il allait se faire bouffer.

 _On ne te fera pas de mal._

Toujours la même voix, grave, qui se démarquait de celles des autres dans sa tête. De ce qu'il pouvait deviner avec les pensées qui donnaient à son crâne l'impression d'imploser, elle venait du loup le plus énorme. Le noir. Cole le dévisagea avec scepticisme.

 _Je suis Sam. Et tu viens de muter. Maintenant, tu te détends, tu la fermes, et tu nous laisses t'expliquer ce qui t'arrive._

Le jeune indien écarquilla les yeux devant l'ordre auquel il se sentit comme forcé d'obéir. Seul point positif : Il était parvenu à se redresser, bien que terrifié par la vue de ce qu'il… était devenu ? Il était devenu quoi, au juste ?

 _Un loup._

Ce furent quatre voix simultanées qui lui répondirent, le faisant reculer, mais sans tomber, cette fois. Fort heureusement. Mais ce fut limite. C'était maintenant le tour de Cole de s'énerver.

 _C'est du n'importe quoi. Je suis au beau milieu d'un cauchemar, et je vais me réveiller, c'est ça ?_

 _Ce n'est ni un cauchemar, ni un rêve, mais la réalité, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu devrais comprendre, tu as été baigné dans les légendes de notre peuple tout autant que nous._

 _Vous ne parlez pas de ces conneries concernant nos ancêtres capables de se transformer en loups géants ?_

 _Si._

Une nouvelle fois, ce petit mot fut prononcé par quatre personnes en même temps. Cole regarda le grand loup noir dans les yeux, et l'image qu'il vit dans ses pensées le terrifia lorsqu'il comprit que c'était ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il le regardait. Lui. Cole Wilkinson. Un énorme loup, visiblement apeuré en vue de sa posture, d'une couleur cuivrée tirant sur le noir et aux yeux bleus. La jeune créature lupine dans les prunelles du grand noir sembla soudainement horrifiée, se mordant la patte de ses longs crocs, jusqu'au sang, espérant se réveiller de cet affreux songe, sans succès. Il ne ressentit qu'une vive douleur, l'odeur métallique d'un peu de sang, puis plus rien au bout de quelques secondes. La blessure était déjà résorbée. Oh putain.

 _Surveilles ton langage. Il faut que tu redeviennes humain, ce sera plus facile pour t'informer de ce que ta nouvelle condition implique. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement._

Il n'aurait jamais cru écouter Sam Uley, mais pour le coup, il se sentit affreusement concerné, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant. Ce n'était pas une secte, mais une fatalité liée à ces légendes stupides.

 _Tu as très bien choisi ton mot. Fatalité. Bon. Tu vas te concentrer sur ta forme humaine, chaque parcelle que tu peux te représenter. Tu vas inspirer profondément, te calmer, et souhaiter de toutes tes forces redevenir un homme. Nous allons te laisser seul pour que tu puisses te détendre. Jared, va lui chercher des fringues._

Il entendit une approbation, et les voix dans sa tête s'éteignirent, le laissant de nouveau seul avec lui-même. Pour son plus grand soulagement. C'est donc avec encore plus d'application qu'en cours qu'il songea à son corps humain, trouvant tout ceci complètement tiré par les cheveux, n'y croyant qu'à peine. Il inspira profondément, et souhaita ardemment redevenir le Cole aux cheveux cuivrés, aux yeux bleus et à la carrure de rugbyman. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand il sentit un nouvelle vague de chaleur, écho atténué de celle de sa mutation. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa porter par la brûlure, ne les rouvrant que lorsqu'elle et complètement disparue… pour voir, avec un soulagement infini, des doigts, des mains, des bras, des jambes, des orteils, un pén… Heu…

« _HEY ! JE SUIS TOUT NU !_ » hurla-t-il en se cachant les parties de ses deux mains, comprenant soudainement la dernière phrase télépathiques.

« _Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. On est tous passés par la case « à poil », le newbie._ » répliqua une voix rauque, amusée, et assez familière.

« _Yiruma ! Tiens donc._ »

« _Salut mec._ »

Cole regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'attardant sur les trois grands gaillards devant lui. Sam Uley, Embry Call et Paul Yiruma. Oh bon sang, dans quoi venait-il de tomber ?

 _ **A suivre… Bon ok, je blague. Je m'attelle aussi vite que possible à l'écriture du prochain chapitre. J'ai eu curieusement énormément de mal pour celui-ci, j'avais un peu de difficultés à me mettre à la place de Cole. J'espère cependant ne pas avoir écris une véritable bouse ! Haha.**_

 _ **Xoxo !**_


	5. Chapter 5

Il avait tellement de peine à croire à ce qu'il venait de vivre qu'il s'évertuait à se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'il allait se réveiller, malade comme un chien, toussant et vomissant même s'il le fallait, mais certainement pas en pleine mutation pour devenir une sorte de … loup-garou. Tout ceci était absurde, n'avait aucun sens. Ce genre de choses n'existait pas, à part dans les légendes tout aussi invraisemblables de la tribu. Des contes de bonne femme. Mais, s'il s'efforçait de ne pas croire une seule seconde à ce qui venait de se passer, pourquoi se sentait-il soudainement affublé d'une tâche lourde pour ses épaules devenues frêles face à la pression des trois regards tournés vers lui ? Sam, Embry et Paul n'avaient plus rien dit. Cole savait très bien que c'était une manière de lui laisser le temps d'assimiler, en respectant son silence, ils lui permettaient de digérer. Le Wilkinson se sentait également affreusement mal à l'aise : Il était nu, devant cette « secte » qu'il avait tant haï pendant des mois, cachant autant qu'il le pouvait ses parties intimes. Pas questions que ces trois gaillards ne voient ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre. Pourtant, ces derniers ne semblaient nullement gênés, comme si la situation était normale. Ils l'ont sûrement déjà vécue, se dit l'indien. Il renifla avec dédain, des milliers de questions lui brûlant les lèvres, mais qu'il n'osait pas poser car cela signifiait admettre l'existence du surnaturel. Sam prit les devants, et s'approcha de lui. Il ne reçu en réponse qu'un mouvement de recul de la part de Cole. Il détestait ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il comptait bien jeter cela à la tête de Uley. Ce dernier soupira, levant les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras sur son torse dénudé. Cole n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était si grand et imposant. Son visage calme, posé, marqué par une évidente expérience, inspirait le respect.

« _Puisque tu t'obstines à ne poser aucune question, laisse-moi le faire pour toi. Il est inutile d'espérer un retour en arrière, cette condition est irréversible, tu es maintenant l'un des nôtres. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile à avaler, qu'il faut être très ouvert d'esprit pour accepter… Tout ceci. Mais tu t'y habitueras._ »

Il parlait d'un ton dénué de méchanceté. Sam semblait ressentir une certaine compassion envers lui, et Cole comprit immédiatement, sans même lui demander, qu'il n'avait pas bien vécu sa mutation, lui non plus. Ce fut cette évidence qui le décida à poser les interrogations qui le démangeaient depuis de longues minutes.

« _Comment ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas. Le principe d'une légende c'est de ne pas exister, de manière générale, à part dans les films. Se transformer en loup géant c'est… Trop, j'y comprends rien, c'est absurde !_ »

Si le ton qu'avait employé Cole était assuré au début de sa tirade, la tension avait finit par l'envahir, provoquant de violents tremblements qui firent reculer Sam. Ce dernier leva les mains, comme pour l'inciter au calme.

« _Je vais répondre à tes questions, mais détends-toi d'abord. Tu risquerais de muter et je ne tiens pas à devoir t'attacher._ » Il attendit une bonne minute, le temps que Cole redevienne serein, autant qu'il pouvait l'être dans une situation pareille. « _Bien. Maintenant, écoute attentivement. La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi tu nous as rejoins, tu es à présent un loup, peu importe pourquoi, comment, le gêne t'a été transmis. Il a été déclenché par la présence de nos ennemis ancestraux. Est-ce que tu vois de quoi je parle ?_ »

Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de l'échine de Cole. Ainsi, il y avait d'autres atrocités dans cette région ? Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film de deuxième partie de soirée sur une chaîne destinée aux pré-pubères.

« _Les vampires, non ?_ »

Il hésita un instant sur le mot, toujours par le même souci d'assimilation de choses qui dépassaient son entendement. Le hochement de tête de Sam le fit porter sa tête à ses mains avec un gémissement plaintif, n'ayant plus cure de se montrer nu devant tout le monde. Il n'était plus à ça près de toute façon.

« _Et tu as une idée de qui étaient ces vampires ?_ »

Un nom sauta au visage de Cole. Comme une évidence. Finalement, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient, le voile se levait. Il comprenait enfin. Il songea un instant à Andrew, Maksym, Alek... Aaliyah. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire ?

« _Les Cullen._ »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration, confirmant les soupçons de Cole. Il hallucinait, se demandait dans quoi il venait de tomber, pourquoi lui, et pas un autre. Il détestait déjà ces espèces de morceau de givre blanc à cause des légendes, mais maintenant, c'était pire. Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'Aaliyah finisse par craquer pour lui dans des conditions pareilles ? Il remarqua le retour de Jared avec un jean et un tee-shirt qu'il lui lança en retournant se poster près de Paul. Cole s'habilla en vitesse, le visage fermé. Il finit toutefois par sortir de sa torpeur.

« _Et qu'est ce que ça implique ?_ »

Les regards de Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry s'entrecroisèrent. A sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le premier qui lui répondit, mais Yiruma, avec son habituel ton goguenard et plaisantin que tout le monde lui connaissait.

« _Personnellement, je trouve ça assez cool. Notre devoir est, en gros, de protéger la tribu et les visages pâles des vampiro-vampirettes. Comme tu as pu le constater quand tu as pris ton tibia pour un morceau de poulet, on régénère plus vite. Les rhumes, les virus, adios ! Ta température corporelle est plus élevée que la moyenne maintenant, tu n'auras plus jamais froid, c'est pratique. Tu t'imagines en tant que radiateur sur pattes et tu vas comprendre. On est super rapides aussi, plus qu'une moto ! Et tu l'auras remarqué, on sait lire dans les pensées, entre nous. Plus aucun secret, rien, tu ne pourras pas nous cacher la moindre image de fille à poil ! HAHA !_ »

Il était très enjoué par ce qu'il racontait. Et malgré les réticences de Cole, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Jared donna un coup dans l'épaule de son pote.

« _Tes comparaisons sont toujours tellement poétiques vieux. Mais tu ne cites que les points positifs, pas le fait que nous lorsque nous nous transformons sous l'effet de la colère, on devient super dangereux. Pourtant c'est plutôt ton domaine, ça, nan ?_ »

Paul se renfrogna quelque peu. Sam prit le relai, alors qu'Embry gardait volontairement le silence. Il semblait être le plus timide des quatre.

« _Jared dit vrai. Nous avons un peu de mal à contrôler nos émotions. C'est d'ailleurs souvent la tristesse et la colère qui provoquent la mutation._ » Cole ferma les yeux en songeant à Aaliyah, si heureuse de parler à son petit-ami. « _Nous en devenons donc très dangereux pour nos semblables. C'est pour cette raison que tu vas rester éloigné du lycée un moment, voire de manière définitive, ce sera à toi d'en décider. Tu ne dois bien évidemment parler de tout ceci à personne. Et éviter de fréquenter tes anciennes connaissances, tu pourrais les blesser, il vaut mieux les maintenir éloignées de tout ce bordel._ »

La voix de Sam se brisa un peu. Cole se demanda soudainement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Il semblait parler en connaissance de cause. Le Wilkinson se promit de l'interroger à ce sujet, sa curiosité bien trop forte pour être refrénée. Mais il y penserait plus tard, tiquant sur les paroles de celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme gourou d'une secte.

« _Ne plus voir… Personne ? Du tout ?_ »

Il était horrifié. Il ne pouvait pas accepter un truc pareil. Andrew, Maksym, Alek, il n'allait certainement pas les laisser comme ça, sans explication ! Sans s'en apercevoir, Cole s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille, sa respiration s'accélérant. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il se retrouvait les bras derrière le dos, maintenu au sol avec une force impressionnante. Il voyait encore les pieds de Sam. Ce fut la voix de Jared qui retentit.

« _Calme toi, petit louveteau. Ce sont mes fringues que tu portes._ »

« _T'avais qu'à aller en chercher chez les Wilkinson, crétin._ »

Cette phrase fut la première intervention d'Embry.

« _Lâche-le Jared._ »

Ce dernier obtempéra sans un mot, alors que Cole se redressait, légèrement humilié par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être mis à terre avec autant de facilité que cela. C'était un sacré coup dans sa fierté.

« _Je suis désolé, Cole. C'est dans leur intérêt, tu ne dois plus les voir._ »

Un silence répondit au Uley. Le jeune indien aux yeux azurs se débrouillerait pour contourner cette règle, de toute manière. Il avait bien compris que Sam était le chef de ce clan, et il connaissait assez de chose sur la race des loups pour assimiler sans qu'on le lui explique le principe de l'alpha. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui obéir, pas vrai ? Quelques minutes plus tard, Cole était de retour chez lui, sous le regard impénétrable de son père, avec ordre de Sam lui stipulant qu'il devait être à la lisière de la forêt à la nuit tombée. Cole observa son géniteur, bien décidé à lui demander des explications à propos de tout ceci.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alexise-me : Oh mon dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tes reviews me font plaisir ! Une pour chaque chapitre, en plus de ça. J'ai le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Merci de tous tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur. Pour le fait de poster vite, disons que c'est assez aléatoires, mais que je prévois en effet d'en poster plusieurs sur des laps de temps courts. Je profite du fait d'être très inspirée. Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire de Cole te plaise, et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas avec ce chapitre !**_

Cole se sentait comme… amorphe. Les quelques heures qu'il venait de vivre l'avaient épuisées plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lessivé, vide, c'était exactement les sensations qui l'envahissaient depuis qu'il était revenu dans la maison qu'il avait pourtant quitté si serein le matin même, sans se douter une seule seconde qu'en y passant le seuil pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il serait comme noyé dans des légendes Quileutes auxquelles il n'avait jamais cru depuis qu'il était tout gamin. Le voilà qui devait faire preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit pour admettre l'existence de loups géants. Principalement par le fait qu'il en était lui-même devenu un. Deuxième chose sur laquelle il devait réviser son jugement buté : l'image qu'il avait de Sam et ses sbires était maintenant complètement changée. Il comprenait enfin, dans une certaine mesure puisqu'il n'était des leurs que depuis cinquante minutes. Leur manière d'éviter les gens, l'isolement de Paul, Jared et Embry, chacun leur tour, sa fièvre, les regards que lui jetaient Sam et les Anciens. Même cette soirée qu'il avait passé chez les Clearwater durant le Conseil ne lui avait jamais paru si claire. C'est d'ailleurs en repensant à la dite nuit qu'il s'adressa enfin à son père. Il était planté là, devant lui, depuis plusieurs longues minutes, sans rien dire, le regard vitreux. Le ton qu'il employa était agressif, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais Cole ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il était de de toute évidence au courant de cette mutation, et il ne lui avait jamais dis, alors qu'il était pourtant dedans jusqu'au cou !

« _Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé ? Tu étais de toute évidence dans la confidence. Sincèrement, me prévenir que j'allais devenir une sorte de… chien géant destiné à tuer des… J'arrive même pas à dire le mot, ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit ?_ »

Luiz Wilkinson poussa un profond soupir. Il avait anticipé cette réaction venant de son fils. Il n'avait pas prévu que la mutation le touche, et il aurait préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas. Simplement, quand les choses sont commencées, il est trop tard, et le géniteur de Cole n'avait pu qu'observer, impuissant, la mutation de ce dernier.

« _Comment voulais-tu que je t'annonce ça, Cole ? Oh,_ _j'oubliais de te prévenir,_ _mon fils ! Tu vas devoir protéger ta tribu des vampires lorsque tu seras devenu un loup-garou !_ » Le ton du père était aussi amer que celui du fils. « _Tu m'aurais pris pour un fou. De plus, je n'étais pas en droit de t'en parler. Penses-tu que Sam, Paul, Jared ou encore Embry, ont été prévenus avant de muter ? Non. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon fils que tu bénéficies d'un traitement de faveur. Je ne pouvais rien t'expliquer avant que la transformation ne se soit effectuée._ »

Cole eut soudainement la sensation que ses jambes allaient l'abandonner, et il se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, la faisant craquer au passage. Un bruit qui eut le don de prendre au dépourvu le jeune homme. Etait-il si lourd que cela ? Il ne s'en soucia pas longtemps, cependant. Des milliers de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, et il comptait bien obtenir des réponses plus précises de son père, que de son Alpha.

« _Pourquoi moi ? Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être Andrew, ou Maksym. Mais non, c'est sur ma pomme que cette malédiction génétique est tombée. Je veux savoir pourquoi._ »

Luiz se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cette discussion promettait d'être très longue, mais Cole méritait des explications précises sur ce qui se tramait. Le paternel ne pouvait donc pas esquiver les questions comme Billy Black le faisait avec son fils.

« _Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre génétique familiale. Mais il y a une explication simple dans les légendes : l'un de nos ancêtres faisait parti de la dernière meute ayant existée avant celle-ci. Avec la présence de vampires dans les parages, ici, les Cullen, le gêne lupin qui t'a été transmis, très probablement par moi, a été activé par la présence de nos ennemis ancestraux dans les parrages. Si Maksym, ou Andrew, n'ont pas muté et ne muteront pas, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas porteurs du gêne._ »

Cole y voyait déjà un peu plus clair qu'auparavant, bien que le fait de savoir qu'il serait « seul » dans cette histoire lui provoqua un léger pincement au cœur. Il les avait abandonnés au beau milieu d'un cours, comment allait-il leur expliquer ? Le devait-il ?

« _Sam a dit que… Je ne devais plus fréquenter le monde extérieur. Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, que je sois un… loup, ou pas._ »

Luiz posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur le bras de son fils. Il savait combien cela coûtait à ce dernier de renoncer à ses amis, il allait devoir le convaincre que les loups-garous ne pouvaient faire autrement, bien que cela soit dur moralement d'abandonner son ancienne vie.

« _Sam a raison, fiston, je suis désolé de te l'avouer._ _Et je suis encore plus désolé de la comparaison qui va suivre, mais les loups sont un peu comme les femmes enceintes. Ils ont du mal à contrôler leurs émotions, et leurs transformations dans le cas présent. Même Sam, qui est ainsi depuis plus longtemps que vous tous, a encore un peu de mal pour contrôler ses emportements. Imagine toi. Tu viens de muter, il n'y a même pas deux heures. Tu serais un danger pour les gens autour de toi. Te souviens-tu de l'accident d'Emily Young, lors de la saison des saumons ?_ »

Cole déglutit. La jeune femme était la petite amie de Sam, et elle avait de longues et profondes estafilades marquant son visage autrefois magnifique.

« _C'est… lui qui a fait ça ?_ »

Son père acquiesça, lui expliquant que le Uley avait craqué, qu'il n'avait pas su se contenir et qu'Emily était trop près de lui. Le jeune loup ne put que gémir en se mettant la tête dans les mains. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un seul instant faire du mal à Aaliyah. Mais était-il un warrior comme il se plaisait à le penser ? Probablement pas, il en avait conscience. Luiz, comme s'il devinait ce qui tracassait son fils, pris la parole, de nouveau.

« _Ils ont appelés plusieurs fois. Je leur ai dis que tu étais tombé malade et que tu ne viendrais pas durant plusieurs jours, voire semaines. A toi de voir ce que tu comptes faire ensuite. Mais tu ne dois pas leur parler de ta nouvelle condition, ce serait un danger pour toi, tout comme pour la meute. Je dois aller chercher ta mère au travail, si tu as d'autres questions, pose-les à Sam ce soir. Ce sera lui qui te formera à ta condition de loup._ »

Cole hocha la tête, à deux doigts de hurler son malheur. Mais il préféra se lever et partir à grands pas, ne notant pas sa vitesse un peu plus élevée que ce qu'il aurait pu faire auparavant, et ses nouvelles capacités visuelles et auditives. Il aurait bien assez le temps de s'en apercevoir plus tard. Non, il préféra s'effondrer dans son lit, songeur, choqué, et brisé.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci énormément pour vos reviews ! Elles m'encouragent à continuer, c'est vraiment génial d'avoir des avis sur ses écrits ! Je n'avais jamais osé publier avant cette fiction, et savoir que ma manière d'écrire et cette histoire plaisent à quelques personnes me fait véritablement plaisir ! Pour répondre à certains points, j'espère bien vous surprendre ! Je ne compte pas vous perdre dans des histoires banales et courantes ! ;) Au niveau des délais de publication, je compte à partir de maintenant poster un chapitre tous les mercredi soir =D j'aimerais ne pas trop essouffler cette histoire en allant trop vite ;)**_

 _ **D'ailleurs, je suis tombée par hasard (en me baladant sur instagram) un mannequin qui correspondait presque trait pour trait à l'image que je me fais de Cole ! Il s'agit de Toni Mahfud. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? =D**_

 _ **Concernant Jacob, pas d'inquiétude à avoir ! Il arrive très très bientôt ! Héhé !**_

En dehors des rares moments où il se rendait en soirée, Cole n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir de chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, sauf pour sortir les poubelles ou rattraper le chien des voisins s'étant malencontreusement échappé. Des raisons plutôt banales, tout du moins dans la vie quotidienne de Cole. Cette dernière venait de radicalement changer. S'il racontait ce qu'il était en train de faire, devant chez lui, à plus de minuit, il était certain qu'on le prendrait pour un fou. Et puis, que pourrait-il bien dire ? « _Oui, excusez moi, je suis un loup-garou depuis quelques heures, j'attends mon alpha, le chef de ma meute, qui a promis de venir me chercher pour je ne sais pas quelle raison, alors qu'il fait aussi noir que dans un four ! Bonne nuit !_ »

Complètement stupide. Idiot. Invraisemblable. Impossible à croire si la chose n'était pas vécue dans la réalité. Et en même temps, qui, à part les concernés et les Anciens, croyaient à l'existence des Lycanthropes ? Il ne gagnerait rien au change à se confier, à part un internement immédiat en hôpital psychiatrique pour folie pure et simple. Il avait l'impression que la totalité de son être avait décidé de se jouer de lui. Chaque émotion ressentie était décuplée au centuple, le premier sentiment ressenti avec trop d'intensité lui provoquait des tremblements et, encore plus bizarre, il avait beau faire moins de cinq degrés, il n'avait pas le moindre frisson sur ses bras dénudés. Sa mère ferait probablement une crise cardiaque en le voyant ainsi, simplement habillé d'un débardeur en coton et d'un jogging l'air usé. Cole se demandait vraiment pourquoi Sam lui avait demandé de l'attendre si tard, mais il ne se permit pas de juger. Beaucoup (voire trop) de choses lui échappaient encore, il avait besoin d'expérimenter, d'apprendre, d'apprivoiser cette nouvelle facette de lui qui venait de se réveiller et qui semblait plus qu'instable.

Alors, en attendant que le grand indien ne vienne lui enseigner quelques trucs de loup, c'était du moins ce qu'il espérait, le Wilkinson contempla le ciel, songeur, mais pour la première fois de la journée… apaisé. Il n'était plus stressé, plus malheureux, plus en colère, il était juste… Bien. S'il ne commençait pas à accepter tout de suite, il ne le ferait jamais, bien qu'il ne nierait pas avoir beaucoup de mal et se considérer comme un monstre d'une espèce de mythologie de peaux rouges un peu barges. Il n'y avait pas d'autres manières de voir la situation, selon lui. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander comme les autres avaient réussi à s'en sortir avec ça, à appréhender cette situation plus que singulière. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il songeait à Aaliyah, aux paroles de Sam, celles de son père concernant Emily Young. Elles se répétaient inlassablement dans son esprit, se mélangeant aux images de la magnifique rousse qui faisait battre son cœur et du visage détruit de la fiancée de son nouveau « chef », bien qu'il détestât l'admettre, il était bien obligé. Cole n'avait vu cette dernière qu'une seule fois lorsqu'elle avait eu son accident, et qu'il avait accompagné son père et les membres du conseil à l'hôpital. Le jeune indien au physique si atypique n'avait jamais appréhendé la situation sous l'angle éclairé qu'il avait à présent. Savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir sa flamboyante partenaire de Biologie lui faisait tant mal au cœur qu'il serra les lèvres et ferma les yeux, secouant la tête. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de faire, en ce moment même. Avec qui elle passait sa soirée. Sa famille était sûrement à ses côtés, il savait bien que c'était son anniversaire dans deux semaines, et rien que le fait de ne pouvoir lui souhaiter ouvrit une plaie béante dans sa poitrine. Tout le monde serait là pour elle. Son père, sa mère, Andrew, Maksym, Alek, ses amies, son crétin de copain, sans oublier sa jumelle, Eadlyn, qu'il ne connaissait que de nom puisqu'elle était dans un pensionnat à Juneau. Aaliyah l'abordait rarement avec lui, et il s'en fichait. Elle pouvait lui parler de ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle était à ses côtés ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

Il fut brusquement coupé dans ses douloureuses pensées par des bruits de pas. Cole fut presque choqué de les entendre quand il constata la présence de Sam à au moins soixante dix mètres de là, et commença à se demander tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez lui à partir du moment où il avait muté. Le Wilkinson sourit faiblement à Sam L'amertume qu'il avait envers ce dernier s'était estompée lorsqu'il avait compris. Tout était tellement plus clair pour lui, à présent.

 _«_ _Salut_ » lança l'alpha en venant poser ses fesses près de lui, gardant ensuite une minute de silence avant de reprendre sur un ton plus prudent que pour son bonjour empreint du charme des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. « _Comment te sens-tu ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile à gérer, comme situation._ »

Cole eut un léger sourire en coin, cherchant ses mots pour répondre de la manière la plus fidèle possible. Exprimer ces sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait était encore plus compliqué que de faire avaler des brocolis à Andrew.

« _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Tout est compliqué, dans ma tête, c'est comme une sorte de fouillis où quelqu'un pioche mes émotions au hasard. Un peu comme dans une tombola. J'étais choqué, tout à l'heure. C'est tellement… Absurde. Des loups-garous, franchement, d'où est-ce que ça peut bien sortir ? Et les vampires ? Mais maintenant, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux accepter tout ceci sans se poser de questions, assumer cette condition particulière. C'est pourtant moins facile que ce que je croyais il y a encore deux heures._ »

Sam était resté silencieux durant toute la longueur de la tirade du nouveau loup. Il comprenait son tourment, mieux que ce dernier pouvait le soupçonner d'ailleurs.

« _Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Comme tu le sais, j'ai été le premier à muter, et pendant plusieurs jours, j'étais seul face à ça. Comment gérer ? Tu as raison, il suffit d'accepter. Se poser des questions est normal, mais ce sont des choses qui dépassent notre entendement, il n'y a pas de science, c'est une sorte de magie, et il faut avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour y croire. Il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à être un loup, bien qu'il y en ait plus que des avantages, je te le concède. Je suppose que tu connais mon histoire avec Leah et Emily ?_ »

Cole hocha lentement la tête. Qui n'était pas au courant ? Sam avait brisé le coeur de Leah au profit de la cousine de cette dernière, Emily. Personne n'avait compris le choix du Uley, qui semblait si heureux et amoureux avec la fille de Harry Clearwater. Il attendait la suite de l'histoire, en espérant que celui qui aurait dû devenir étudiant veuille bien le lui confier.

« _Tu connais les légendes. Le principe des âmes-sœurs existe également, bien que rare. Très rare, même. Emily est celle qui me complète, c'est apparu comme une évidence dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais Leah n'a plus comptée. Du moins pas dans le sens où elle le voulait. Je m'en veux de l'avoir fait souffrir, mais on ne peut pas se battre contre l'imprégnation._ »

Quelque chose remua au tréfonds de l'être de Cole. Il mit un moment à identifier cette émotion nouvelle, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'espoir. Avait-il une chance de s'imprégner d'Aaliyah ?

« _Comment ça marche ?_ » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« _Eh bien..._ » Sam sembla réfléchir un instant. « _Il suffit de croiser le regard de l'être aimé, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. Tu le sais immédiatement, c'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part elle. Tu es déconnecté de la réalité, la seule âme qui te maintient sur cette terre, c'est elle, il n'y a pas d'autres issus possibles. Une évidence. Tu ferais et serais n'importe quoi pour elle. Les imprégnés finissent très souvent en couple, il est difficile de résister à un tel amour_.»

Le dragon de l'espoir se manifesta de nouveau, plus violemment cette fois, alors qu'une lueur nouvelle s'allumait dans le regard de Cole. L'Alpha ne sembla pas le remarquer, et il se leva, coupant court à la discussion.

« _Allez, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un petit nouveau que tu vas couper aux patrouilles. Lèves toi, et suis moi, il est déjà tard. Jared, Paul et Embry vont croire que j'en profite pour dormir en me servant de toi comme d'une excuse valable !_ »

Sam sembla très amusé par sa remarque, alors que Cole nageait dans la plus totale des incompréhensions. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter, encore ?

« _Aux patrouilles ? C'est quoi ça ? On va tourner dans toute la réserve dans des voitures pour voir s'il n'y a pas de vilains brigands ?_ »

Son chef éclata de rire, avant de lui tendre la main pour l'inciter à se redresser. Mais le jeune Wilkinson refusait d'être assisté, et tenait à garder un semblant d'autonomie, d'indépendance et surtout de dignité. Il préféra donc se relever tout seul.

« _C'est presque ça. Sous nos formes lupines, nous faisons des surveillances du territoires chaque nuit, pour être sûrs qu'aucun vampire ne s'est baladé sur nos terres. Tu verras, on les sent très très bien, l'odeur d'un sang-froid est affreuse, elle te brûlera le nez._ »

Le Uley expliquait cela comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale du monde. Le jeune Indien au physique atypique voulait bien comprendre qu'il avait l'habitude de tout ce qui allait avec sa condition de loup, mais il n'y avait rien de normal à cela ! Bon sang. Il préféra cependant garder cette pensée pour lui, et suivit Sam le long de la route. Ils restèrent dans un grand silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

« _Oh, au fait_ » Cole redressa la tête quand la voix de Sam revint titiller ses oreilles. « _Pour muter, c'est le même principe que pour redevenir humain. Imagine toi sous ta forme de loup. Ce sera difficile au début, mais ce sera instinctif par la suite. Si tu as du mal, je t'aiderais. Et un conseil, fais attention à tes pensées quand tu es sous ta forme lupine, nous lisons dans les pensées entre nous, et de ce fait, n'avons plus aucune vie privée._ »

« _QUOI ?_ »

Sam éclata de rire avant de disparaître entre les arbres, laisse son nouvel apprenti seul à la lisière. Celui-ci eut au moins le mérite de réagir immédiatement et de suivre son alpha, qui l'attendait appuyé contre un arbre. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, c'était déjà bien. Cole ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer et retrouver cette forme si particulière qu'était celle de loup, mais Sam le coupa en riant, encore une fois.

« _Tu veux vraiment massacrer tes habits ? Allez, à poil jeune homme._ »

Etait-il dans une meute ou dans une étrange secte gay ? Cela le mettait assez mal à l'aise et il remercia la nuit noire d'être à ses côtés, sinon la couleur pivoine de ses joues aurait été vue et c'était loin d'être ce que Cole voulait. Il hésita un moment, mais après tout, au point où il en était, se montrer nu était le cadet de ses soucis. Il se déshabilla alors, tout en gardant une certaine pudeur, il ne fallait pas abuser, et il se concentra, bien qu'il ne sache pas à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il était un loup. Ce qui n'allait donc pas marcher. Il se souvint que ce qui provoquait la mutation était souvent la colère ou la tristesse.

Il pouvait peut-être en jouer ?

Il songea donc de nouveau à Aaliyah, embrassant son crétin de petit-ami sur le parking du lycée, ses longs cheveux roux dans lequel ce salopard passait ses mains à sa place. Une manière de faire qui fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances puisqu'un grognement sourd monta de sa poitrine sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, et qu'une vague de chaleur se faisait ressentir, de plus en plus étouffante, avant de s'estomper après un miroitement silencieux.

Lorsque Cole rouvrit les yeux, il vit posté devant lui un énorme loup noir, et des pensées qui n'étaient nullement les siennes se déverser dans son crâne, lui faisant secouer la tête.

 _ **Il faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer je te le concède. Tu t'es bien débrouillé pour une première mutation.**_

Cole aurait bien voulu hausser les épaules, mais son corps ne répondait pas comme il le souhaitait. Et pour cause, il n'était absolument plus humain. Cela le terrifia, une fois de plus, bien que moins que la première fois.

 _ **Quelle chochotte !**_

Pas besoin d'être grand médium pour deviner que cette aimable remarque venait de ce charmant Paul Yiruma. Il l'entendit rire à l'entente de cette pensée alors qu'il était à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Cole le savait, il le voyait dans son esprit, suivait le cours de ses pensées, bien qu'il aurait aimé ne pas le faire. Une image de femme complètement nue s'imposa à son esprit.

 _ **PAUL !**_

Toute la meute s'était exclamée d'un ton mauvais, alors que le pervers lupin explosait de nouveau d'un rire rauque, qui ressemblait plus à d'étranges jappements qu'à autre chose, en fait. Ce type était réellement un grand gamin.

 _ **Je ne te permets pas de me traiter de mioche, louveteau !**_

C'était vraiment insupportable. N'allait-il pas pouvoir penser des insanités en paix ?

 _ **Désolé mais nan ! Je te parle en connaissance de cause, j'avais beau insulter Paul il m'entendait toujours c'était très handicapant.**_

Cole entendit la réflexion bien sentie du Yiruma à la remarque de Jared, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup, ces deux là étaient comme… Quoi ? Loup et loup ?

 _ **Tu n'auras jamais eu autant raison avec cette expression.**_

C'était la première fois que Cole faisait attention à ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit d'Embry, et il devait bien avouer qu'il semblait être le plus posé de tous les membres de la meute. Le plus timide aussi, à ce qu'il voyait.

 _ **Pas la peine de faire l'inquisition de ma tête, Wilkinson !**_

La voix psychique du jeune homme était toutefois amusée, bien que le fil de ses pensées fut « _coupé_ » par la voix de Sam, plus forte que les autres, qui inspirait un silence incompréhensible.

 _ **C'est bien beau les gars, vos petites chamailleries, mais on a des patrouilles à faire. Jared, continue à vérifier le front ouest, Paul, tu te charges de l'est. Embry, continue sur ta lancée et reste au Sud. Moi je prends Cole en charge et on va vers le nord, on va essayer de passer la frontière cette nuit, s'il y a des sangsues, elles seront là où les Cullen vivaient.**_

Les ordres de l'Alpha étaient irréfutables, et Cole le comprit immédiatement, bien que cela le rendit très amer. Il aimait être maître de ses mouvements, et il se sentait soudainement enfermé dans une sorte de sphère où il ne pourrait jamais faire ce qu'il voulait.

 _ **Je ne suis pas tyrannique, Cole, je fais ce qui est bon pour la tribu et la meute. Maintenant, on y va, j'aimerais rejoindre Emily avant le petit matin.**_

Le Wilkinson frissonna en sentant la vénération qu'avait son nouveau chef pour sa fiancée. Il aurait envie de prendre un déodorant « _love is in the air_ » et de l'asperger partout pour que cette bulle de guimauve aille loin de lui. Ses pensées firent éclater de rire Embry, Paul, Jared et même Sam qui s'excusa d'être amoureux.

Leur hilarité ne fut que plus grande lorsque le nouveau membre de cette meute si soudée tenta de bouger pour suivre son alpha vers le nord, et qu'il fut incapable de se mouvoir correctement et sans tomber avant un bon cinq minutes, temps qu'il lui fallut pour comprendre le système du « _je marche à quatre pattes_ ». Ce fut Paul qui se moqua le plus, sans grande surprise, mais il s'arrêta presque aussitôt que Sam et Jared firent défiler dans leurs esprits un Yiruma affolé, venant vraisemblablement de muter, se prenant un tronc d'arbre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser auparavant, « _la secte_ » était réellement sympathique. Pour la première fois depuis sa mutation, il ne sentait pas malheureux, et même joyeux. Aaliyah Andrew, Makysm et Alek étaient sortis de son esprit alors que sa première patrouille débutait. Pour le moment.


End file.
